Je t'aime, toujours
by LeeNuJoon
Summary: Big Bang / T.O.P x DaeSung : Dae Sung aime TOP mais ce dernier ne l'aime pas en retour. Alors que va faire Dae Sung pour obtenir l'amour de TOP ? Et que penseront les autres membres des Big Bang quand ils découvriront que Dae Sung est gay ? FANFICTION EN COURS.
1. Chapitre 01

[**Point de vue :** **DaeSung**]

Parfois je me sens étrange quand je suis près de lui...C'est mon hyung... SeungHyun...

Chaque fois que je marche à côté de lui, mes yeux se dirigent vers son visage. Il me regarde.  
Et regarde ensuite au loin en marmonnant quelque chose. Et après j'ai l'air triste...  
Oh comme je voudrais savoir quel est le problème avec moi...  
Il y a beaucoup de gens avec qui je peux parler de cela... Mais pourrait-il comprendre ce que je dis ? Il y avait des rumeurs qui circulaient en Corée au sujet de SeungRi et JiYong, comme quoi il serait tous les deux gays et ensemble... Mais cela a déjà été divulgué et j'ai découvert que ce n'était pas vrai.  
Je veux dire... Ils sont justes amis. Tout comme moi et SeungHyun, pas vrai ?

* * *

[**Point de vue :** **T.O.P**]

Mince, pourquoi ce maknae me regarde tellement ?  
Je dois avoir quelque chose sur mon visage ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Je veux dire, à chaque fois que je marche avec lui, je le vois toujours entrain de me regarder. Et je finis toujours pas marmonné le mot « Bizarre ».  
Mais je suppose qu'il ne m'entend pas... Mon dieu, DaeSung est bizarre !

* * *

[**Point de vue :** **Aucun**]

Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table à manger, sauf SeungHyun, qui était dans l'armoire à vin. Il revint dans le salon avec un peu de vin et une bière.  
DaeSung le regarda et SeungHyun le remarqua une fois de plus. DaeSeung regarda rapidement la distance entre lui et SeungHyun. Ce dernier soupira. JiYong se demanda ce qui se passait et prit la parole.  
« Yo, quoi de neuf vous deux ? »

SeungRi et TaeYang regardèrent SeungHyun et DaeSung.

« Vous vous évitez mutuellement tous les deux ou quoi ? Vous n'avez pas dit un seul mot depuis notre retour du studio d'enregistrement d'aujourd'hui. »

DaeSung regarda JiYong puis coupa légèrement ses nouilles avec ses baguettes en bois. Il garda la tête baissée vers sa nourriture. SeungHyun regarda DaeSung et secoua la tête. SeungHyun prit la décision d'enfin lui parler.  
« Maknae quel est ton problème ? Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose entre mes dents ? Est-ce l'odeur de mon haleine ? J'espère que non, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ? »

SeungHyun regarda DaeSung avec colère. TaeYang secoua la tête et SeungRi soupira.

« Il n'y a rien. Je me sens pas très bien en ce moment, c'est tout. »

DaeSung se leva lentement, sa nourriture à peine touché. « Je pense que je vais aller au lit. »

Il commença à marcher vers la porte quand JiYong l'arrêta. « Maknae... » DaeSung l'ignora et continua à marcher.

« DaeSung ! » DaeSung tressaillit à sa voix, maintenant qu'il criait. « Retourne à table et fini de manger. SeungRi a préparé ce très agréable repas pour nous, et la moindre des choses c'est de le manger. »

DaeSung se retourna, puis repartit s'asseoir.

« Tu n'as pas à manger hyung, c'est bon. Tu peux le garder pour le déjeuner de demain, ou comme collation. » DaeSung regarda SeungRi qui lui parlait. Puis il commença à lentement manger la nourriture en face de lui.

* * *

[**Point de vue :** **SeungRi**]

DaeSeung hyung, a vraiment agi bizarrement aujourd'hui. Au studio d'enregistrement, même s'il était joyeux comme d'habitude... Il m'a paru différent. Surtout lorsque lui et SeungHyun hyung ont chanté quelques lignes ensemble. Il avait simplement oublié toutes les paroles. SeungHyun hyung s'est mis en colère et DaeSung c'était rapidement excusé et incliné. Pourtant quand JiYong se fâche contre lui comme ça, il ne s'incline pas et ne s'excuse pas comme ça. Il lui fait juste de grands sourire.

Et le voir dire « Je ne vais pas gâcher cela à nouveau » m'a rendu inquiet pour DaeSung hyung...

Et puis maintenant à dîner, il est encore plus étrange. Il n'a même pas souri. J'espère qu'il va bien...

J'ai regardé DaeSung, puis j'ai sourit. « Non, hyung ? »

DaeSung me regarda. « Quoi ? »

« Tu veux sortir demain et obtenir des objets Doremon ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils venaient de recevoir un nouvel arrivage au centre commercial de Séoul. » J'ai essayé de garder mon sourire. Je voulais lui faire plaisir et ne pas être triste avec lui.

« Je suppose... » soupira DaeSung, comme il avait terminé de manger il se leva. Il s'inclina devant nous. « Merci pour la nourriture. C'était bon. »

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre qu'il partageait avec TaeYang et ferma la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec DaeSung hyung ? » ai-je demandé alors qu'ils regardaient la porte par laquelle il était parti.

« Je ne sais pas, mais il ferait mieux d'aller mieux car nous avons une conférence et une interview dans deux jours. Puis un concert de charité quatre jours après. » déclara JiYong en prenant une gorgée du vin que SeungHyun avait amené à table.

* * *

[**Point de vue :** **Aucun**]

DaeSung entra dans sa chambre.

SeungHyun soupira et continua à remplir sa bouche de la nourriture de SeungRi avait fait.

« Eh bien je suis un peu d'accord avec JiYong. Il a besoin d'être plus heureux pour que tout aille bien. Je ne veux pas qu'il- »

SeungHyun fut coupé par TaeYang.

« Écoutez les gars. Ce pauvre gosse doit probablement avoir quelques problèmes en ce moment. Alors, donnez-lui le temps d'aller mieux. Et il n'a pas besoin d'aller à l'interview ou la conférence, nous sommes là pour le présenter. » Tout le monde le regardait. « Il suffit de le laisser un peu seul. Et SeungHyun, je suis sûr qu'il te regarde parce que tu es son ami et qu'il souhaite que tu ailles bien... Non ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à ce sujet... »

SeungHyun regardé TaeYang et roula des yeux. « Peut-être qu'il est gay... Je pense que c'est pourquoi il ne fait que me regarder. »

SeungRi le regarda. « Allons les gars. DaeSung n'est pas gay. Je suis sûr qu'il nous l'aurait dit si il l'était. »

« Eh bien, il vaut mieux ne pas le dire au public si c'est le cas. Je ne veux pas encore plus de conflits et je ne veux en aucun cas que tout le monde pense que DaeSung des Big Bang est gay... » JiYong croisa les bras après avoir terminé son repas et sa boisson.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire JiYong et SeungHyun ? » TaeYang les regardait.

DaeSung écouta à travers la porte. Quelques larmes sortirent de ses yeux, il glissa contre la porte. Il regarda le clair de lune se refléter sur la fenêtre de sa chambre plongée dans le noir.

* * *

[**Point de vue :** **DaeSung**]

Je le savais ! Ils me détestent ! Peut-être excepté SeungRi et TaeYang. Mais les deux autres !

Je veux juste ramper dans un trou et dormir pour toujours !

J'ai soupiré et je me suis assis en face de la porte pendant un certain temps à les écouter parler les uns avec les autres à mon sujet. J'ai ensuite attrapé mes vêtements de nuit habituels.

Je suis sorti de la chambre et ils cessèrent de parler et me regardèrent. Je les ai regardés, et je plaça un grand sourire sur mon visage. « De quoi est-ce que vous étiez en train de parler ? »

Ils m'ont juste regardé pendant que je leur parlais.

TaeYang se leva. « DaeSung, je dois te parler plus tard. » Je l'ai regardé en gardant un petit sourire. « Eh bien d'accord. Si sa vous dérange pas, je vais prendre ma douche en premier. »

Je suis entré dans la salle de bains, et j'ai enlevé tous mes vêtements et je suis entré dans la douche après l'avoir allumé. Je leva les yeux vers le plafond et de l'eau entra dans mes yeux, je ne savais pas si je pleurais encore plus à cause de cela. J'ai soupiré et j'ai continué ma douche.


	2. Chapitre 02

[**Point de vue : Aucun**]

Les membres étaient toujours à la même place quand DaeSung sortit de la douche. TaeYang lui demanda s'il pouvait parler le lendemain à la place. Il haussa les épaules, il entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte. SeungHyun frissonna à la pensée que peut-être DaeSung était gay et qu'il avait peut-être des sentiments pour lui.  
DaeSung se coucha sur son lit.  
Il mit ses bras derrière sa tête. Encore une fois il regardait le plafond. Il soupira, puis roula sur le côté avant de s'endormir, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Environ quatre heures passèrent, il était 1h14. Les membres avaient décidé de veiller tard. Ils parlèrent de DaeSung, puis ils regardèrent un film à la télévision.

Ils décidèrent d'aller au lit, JiYong et SeungRi prirent une douche avant d'aller dormir.

TaeYang entra dans sa chambre, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers DaeSung, il lui remit correctement sa couverture. Il le regarda et soupira. « Maknae... Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? » demanda-t-il avant d'aller se coucher.

Le matin arriva. DaeSung se réveilla et regarda autour de lui. Il vit sur son réveil qu'il était 10h32. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se donner un coup d'eau au visage. Quand il se dirigea vers le salon, personne n'y était. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les trois autres chambres, mais personne n'était là. TaeYang n'était même pas dans son lit quand il s'était réveillé. DaeSung retourna dans sa chambre, il attrapa quelques vêtements. Il mit un jean foncé et un tee-shirt blanc. Une fois changé, il mit ses affaires dans le panier à linge.

DaeSung sortit de la chambre après avoir placé son téléphone dans une de ses poches. Il marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain, il se brossa les dents et se coiffa. Il sourit dans le miroir et sortit. Il s'assit sur le canapé et alluma la télévision.

* * *

[**Point de vue : DaeSung**]

Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, personnes n'étaient à la maison. J'étais seul. Ils auraient quand même pu me laisser une note pour me prévenir. Peut-être que nous devions aller voir M. Yang aujourd'hui, je m'étais donc préparé à cette éventualité. Je me concentrais vers la télévision. Je commençais déjà à m'ennuyer.  
Mon esprit était concentré sur cette pièce. Sa chambre. Juste en face de mes yeux. Je me suis levé et me je suis dirigé vers la chambre de SeungHyun. J'ai ouvert la porte et je suis entré. Elle sentait son odeur. « Qu'est-ce que je fais ?... Je ne devrais pas être ici. » me demandais-je. Mais j'ai continué à avancer dans la chambre. Mon téléphone commença à sonner...

J'ai regardé l'écran et je vis que c'était M. Yang. J'ai décroché.

« Allo ? »

« DaeSung ? C'est M. Yang. »

« Oh, oui... »

« Les autres sont déjà au studio, et nous nous demandions si tu étais réveillé maintenant. On dirait que oui... »

« Oui, je suis réveillé... » J'ai frappé mon visage, je pouvais entendre une voix en arrière-fond. C'était la voix de SeungHyun. « Est-ce que c'est SeungHyun ? » Je regrettais immédiatement cette question. « Merde. » pensais-je.

« Euh, oui, c'est SeungHyun, pourquoi ? » Je devinais désormais que SeungHyun devait regarder M. Yang, qui avait prononcé son nom. Je l'entendis ensuite continuer à parler à JiYong et SeungRi.

« Oh, pour rien. Je viens juste d'entendre sa voix. »

« D'accord. Bien, nous allons envoyer quelqu'un venir te chercher. Nous devons parler. »

Je me suis figé. « Q-quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Nous te le dirons quand tu seras là. La voiture devrait arriver dans quelques minutes. »

J'entendis un klaxon à l'extérieur. Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre. « Oui, elle est là. » ai-je répondu avant de raccrocher. Je pris mes affaires et je sortis. J'entrais dans la voiture pour aller au studio.


	3. Chapitre 03

[**Point de vue : Aucun**]

La voiture arriva devant le bâtiment de la YG, DaeSung sorti de la voiture. Après un dernier regard en arrière, il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il arriva devant leur salle de répétition. Quand il entra, les personnes à l'intérieur s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent. « Euh... Je suis là. » dit DaeSung.

TaeYang se dirigea vers lui et enroula un de ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'emmena vers le groupe.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle DaeSung, car nous avions besoin de toi pour répéter la nouvelle chanson et chorégraphie. » DaeSung fixa TaeYang pendant que ce dernier parlait.

« Je suis sûr que ma partie n'est pas très grande. »

TaeYang le regarda. « Non, tu as une grande partie. »

« SeungHyun et toi, vous allez faire un duo ensemble. Vous allez danser ensemble, il rap et toi tu chantes. » annonça JiYong en croisant les bras.

SeungHyun soupira à l'idée de ce duo, DaeSung le regarda.

« Je suis sûr que SeungRi se fera un plaisir de le faire à ma place. » Ce dernier se leva après la suggestion de DaeSung.

« Allez hyung. S'il te plaît, accepte. Nous serons également là pendant ce duo mais nous serons avec les autres danseurs, à l'arrière. »

DaeSung soupira. « D'accord... Je vais le faire. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je le veux... »

TaeYang sourit. « Bon ! Tu avais intérêt à accepter de toute façon. » dit-il en riant avec le reste des membres. DaeSung regarda SeungHyun mais ce dernier l'aperçu.

« Pourquoi tu continues à me regarder ? Arrête ! C'est ennuyeux DaeSung ! » Ce dernier tressaillit. Les trois autres les regardaient.

« Je vais aux toilettes... » DaeSung sorti lentement de la salle, TaeYang le suivit.

« Maknae, attends ! » DaeSung s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face. Des larmes coulaient. TaeYang s'approcha de lui et soupira. « Maknae, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

DaeSung le regarda. « Je ne veux pas en parler hyung. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille un moment... Je veux juste être seul... »

TaeYang soupira et retourna dans la salle avec les autres. DaeSung continua à marcher jusqu'aux toilettes et s'assit sur le sol près de la porte. Il pensait à ce qui venait de ce passé.

Quand DaeSung revint, toutes les traces montrant qu'il avait pleuré avait disparu. Ils pratiquèrent pendant des heures. En quatre heures, ils n'avaient pris qu'une pause de dix minutes. Quand ils eurent fini, ils rentrèrent chez eux.

* * *

[**Point de vue : DaeSung**]

Ses paroles m'ont vraiment blessé aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais pas dû le regarder.  
Au moins, nous avons une chanson ensemble...  
Qu'est-ce que je raconte. Il n'y a aucun espoir... Je ne peux pas l'aimer... Si ?

Si... Je le peux...  
Quand je suis près de lui, je peux sourire sincèrement.  
Quand il me hurle dessus, j'ai envie de pleurer. Mais je souris à l'intérieur. J'aime être proche de lui.  
J'aime la façon dont il me regarde.  
J'aime la façon dont il me parle.

Je l'aime...  
J'aime SeungHyun...

Je souhaite juste qu'il ressente la même chose...


End file.
